The Supreme King Venomous Dragon
by ScalchopWarrior
Summary: Emerging from the crumbling halls of Academia, the Synchro duelist made his way to the mastermind's throne room to save his beloved. However, consumed by rage and the hissing voice in his head, the boy unleashes his inner demon, and only one Entertainment duelist can save him from the darkness.


**AN:**

Hi

 **Basically just imagine Arc-V if Yugo beat Yuri in their final duel**

That's what this is

 _Yaaaaaaay_

 _ **By the way, we're sick. So we don't have any energy for happiness**_

e **n** j _o_ _ **y**_ _….._

* * *

"Yugo listen to yourself!" Yuya exclaimed, "This isn't you!"

Yugo just stared blankly back at the dueltainer, the boy's eyes glowing bright blue as a dark aura emanated from his body.

"This…this power" Yugo said again, oblivious to Yuya's cries "I need more!"

Yugo activated the Duel Disk strapped to his wrist, the double green blades springing to life as the boy pointed the blades at his counterpart. A swirling dark energy appeared around him, ruffling his torn white riding suit.

"Duel me"

It wasn't a request or a question. It was a simple command as the aura around him grew darker. The synchro duelist's eyes glowed even brighter, the irises completely eclipsed by a demonic glow.

"Yuya-" Reiji began to advise

"No!" Yugo shouted, the aura around him expanding to send Reiji, Reira and Yusho all flying backwards into the nearest wall. "This is between us!"

"Yugo…" Yuya said softly, shaking his head slightly, before activating his Duel Disk "Don't worry! I'll bring you back to your senses!"

"ACTION FIELD ON" Yuya's Duel Disk blared out as the floating blue platforms materialized "CROSSOVER"

"DUEL!" Yuya and Yugo both declared as they drew their opening hands

 **Yuya:** 4000 LP, Hand 5

 **Yugo:** 4000 LP, Hand 5

"I'll begin" Yugo said, "And I'll first Normal Summon **Speedroid Horse Stilts**!''

In front of Yugo a mechanical horse with two floating blue legs with blue flames trailing behind it materialized

 **Speedroid Horse Stilts** LV4/WIND/Machine/Effect/ **ATK1100** /DEF1100

"Now I activate Horse Stilt's special ability!" Yugo said "I can Special Summon another Level 4 or below 'Speedroid' monster from my hand! I choose **Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice**!"

Appearing beside the mechanical horse, a blue triangular dice with red eyes painted on the sides with a jet of fire propelling it upwards and three glowing energy spheres swirling around it spun a few times before coming to a stop

 **Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice** LV3/WIND/Machine/Tuner/Effect/ATK300/ **DEF1500**

"I now tune Level 4 Horse Stilts with Level 3 Tri-Eyed Dice!" Yugo said as the dice transformed into three swirling green rings which surrounded four glowing orbs that the mechanical horse had transformed into.

 **4 + 3 = 7**

"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light!" Yugo chanted "Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon**!"

Yugo's signature dragon roared loudly as it appeared in a bright green flash of light

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon** LV7/WIND/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/ **ATK2500** /DEF2000

"I then set a card fa,ce down and end my turn" Yugo said as the reverse card appeared beside his dragon

"My turn!" Yuya said, "I draw!"

 **Yuya:** 4000 LP, Hand 6

 **Yugo:** 4000 LP, Hand 2

"I will save you from this darkness!" Yuya declared boldly "With the Scale 1 **Stargazer Magician** and the Scale 8 **Timegazer Magician** , I set the Pendulum Scale!"

The two magicians rose up into their glowing blue columns beside Yuya as he chanted, their respective numbers appearing below them

 **Stargazer Magician** LV5/DARK/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ **P.S. 1** /ATK1200/DEF2400

 **Timegazer Magician** LV3/DARK/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ **P.S. 8/** ATK1200/DEF600

"With this, I can Summon monsters with Levels 2 through 7!" Yuya said, "Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now! My monsters!"

" **Performapal Coin Dragon**!" Yuya said, "Wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes! **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**!"

Yuya's two monsters appeared beside him. Coin Dragon was a bright yellow dragon with a shining golden coin on its forehead. Odd-Eyes roared as it glared at Clear Wing, who roared back

 **Performapal Coin Dragon** LV4/WATER/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 5/ **ATK1700** /DEF1000

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** LV7/DARK/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 4/ **ATK2500** /DEF2000

Yuya clutched his chest as he felt the darkness try and take him over, and resisted its pull. Yugo's eyes glowed brighter as he laughed in delight

"Yes!" he said excitedly "The power that will be mine! I can feel it!"

Yuya opened his eyes again, his pupils only glowing slightly redder than before.

"Coin Dragon's effect!" Yuya said, "All Dragon-Type monsters I control gain 500 ATK!"

The coin on Coin Dragon's head gleamed brightly as both it and Odd-Eyes glowed with energy

 **Performapal Coin Dragon** 1700 ATK - 2200 ATK

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** 2500 ATK - 3000 ATK

"Battle!" Yuya declared "Odd-Eyes attacks Clear Wing! Spiral Strike Burst!"

Odd-Eyes charged forward and blasted a bright red spiral of energy at Clear Wing. Clear Wing roared and flapped its wings, creating large gusts of wind that blew back the energy.

"I activate my face down card!" Yugo said, " **Burning Sonic** negates your attack and increases Clear Wing's ATK by 500!"

Just as Clear Wing appeared overwhelmed, Yugo's face down card flipped face up, displaying a circle of fire, which also appeared on the field, surrounding Clear Wing as it stopped Odd-Eyes' attack.

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon** 2500 ATK - 3000 ATK

"I set one card face down and end my turn" Yuya said, frustrated he couldn't do more.

"My turn!" Yugo shouted, still smiling in glee "I draw!"

 **Yugo:** 4000 LP, Hand 3

 **Yuya:** 4000 LP, Hand 1

"I banish Horse Stilts from my Graveyard in order to Special Summon **Speedroid Baiken Borg** from my hand!" Yugo said. Horse Stilts appeared before dissolving as a black robot with purple robot claws and a UFO saucer for legs appeared.

 **Speedroid Baiken Borg** LV5/DARK/Machine/Effect/ **ATK2000** /DEF1900

"Baiken Bord's ability!" Yugo continued "It allows me to Special Summon a 'Speedroid' from my hand and change its Attribute to Dark!"

In front of Yugo, the black robot raised its arms as the UFO saucer spun rapidly before finally crackling with lightning before the energy formed into a red robot with spikes on its body and for arms

 **Speedroid Razorang** LV4/WIND/Machine/Effect/ **ATK2000** /DEF0

 **Speedroid Razorang** WIND - DARK

"Two DARK monsters…" Reiji observed "Is he going to summon Yuri's dragon?"

"I activate Baiken Borg's second ability!" Yugo said, "I pay 500 Life Points to perform a Fusion Summon!"

"A Fusion Summon!?" Yuya said in suprise

 **Yugo:** 4000 LP - 3500 LP

"I fuse Baiken Borg with the now DARK Razorang!" Yugo exclaimed, his eyes flashing brighter as the two robots flew into a fusion vortex together

"Two wonderful robots with the swiftness of wind!" Yugo chanted "Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs. Level 8! **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon**!"

Yuri's purple dragon appeared and roared proudly as poison dripped from its mouths

 **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon** LV8/DARK/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ **ATK2800** /DEF2000

"That's…Yuri's dragon!" Yuya said as he clutched his chest from the third dragon appearing. Starving Venom roared loudly, with Clear Wing and Odd-Eyes responding in kind. Yuya winced again as a dark aura appeared around him.

"I use Starving Venom's ability!" Yugo said, "Because it was summoned using monsters on the field, it gain the ATK of all your Special Summoned monsters! Toxic Drain!"

Starving Venom shot out white tendril, which attached themselves firmly to Odd-Eyes and Coin Dragon who both roared in protest as they attempted to shake the vines off.

 **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon** 2800 ATK - 5300 ATK - 7000 ATK

"That's enough to wipe Yuya out!" Yusho said in concern

"But that's not all!" Yugo continued "I use Starving Venom Dragon's second effect to steal Odd-Eyes' effect! Toxic Leech!"

Starving Venom shot out more purple tendrils that latched onto Odd-Eyes who roared in pain as it tried to shake off the dragon's poisonous appendages to no avail.

"Battle!" Yugo exclaimed "Starving Venom attacks Odd-Eyes! And don't forget that the stolen ability from your Odd-Eyes doubles the damage you take!"

The orbs along Starving Venom's body glowed as it prepared its attack. Each of the mouths along the dragon's wings opened in closed as if cheering in excitement for the carnage

"Hmm, what did you call it?" Yugo asked before snapping his fingers in mock realization "Oh yes! "Reaction Force!"

Starving Venom blasted a glowing purple energy beam down at Odd-Eyes who glared back and roared loudly. Odd-Eyes shot out a glowing stream of red energy that clashed against Starving Venom. For a brief moment it appeared equal, but Odd-Eyes was slowly losing ground against Starving Venom as the fusion dragon began to win.

"I activate my face down!" Yuya said, extending his hand out " **Odd-Eyes Guard**!"

Yuya's trap flipped face up, displaying Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon standing in front of a group of Performapals, protecting them.

"By Tributing Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, I take no battle damage this turn!" Yuya said as Odd-Eyes vanished and Starving Venom's energy beam sailed past and sliced through a pillar on a nearby column, causing the entire building to shake.

"Tsk" Yugo muttered "I'll just end you next turn. Starving Venom will now destroy Coin Dragon instead. "

Starving Venom turned towards Coin Dragon and shot its energy beam at it, but a ghostly image of Odd-Eyes appeared to prevent Yuya from taking the blow.

"Be careful!" Reiji advised "The attacks are destroying the support columns! If this keeps up, the building may collapse on us!"

"I set one card and end my turn," Yugo said as electricity crackled along Yuya's Duel Disk.

 **Yuya** 4000 LP - 1500 LP

"What happened?" Reira asked in surprise at Yuya's sudden decrease in LP.

"Odd-Eyes Guard's second effect" Yuya explained "During the end of the turn I use it, I take damage equal to the Tributed Odd-Eyes monster's ATK"

"I draw!" Yuya said, shaking off the energy

 **Yuya:** 1500 LP, Hand 2

 **Yugo:** 3500 LP, Hand 1

"I'll Pendulum Summon again!" Yuya said, "From my hand! **Performapal Dropgallop**! And returning from the Extra Deck! Performapal Coin Dragon! Wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Odd-Eyes and Coin Dragon both reappeared onto the field with a proud roar each. Beside them appeared a horse surrounded by gold coins

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** LV7/DARK/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 4/ **ATK2500** /DEF2000

 **Performapal Coin Dragon** LV4/WATER/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 5/ **ATK1700** /DEF1000

 **Performapal Dropgallop** LV5/EARTH/Beast/Effect/ATK800/ **DEF1200**

Yuya howled as his hair pointed upwards, his pupils glowed white, and the dark aura around him intensified. Reiji took a step towards the tomato haired duelist to help, but Yuya shouted in pain again as a shockwave shot out and sent Reiji flying back.

"Dropgallop allows me to draw cards equal to the number of the Performapal monsters summoned at the same time" Yuya said, drawing two new cards while shaking off the pain "Now I use **Pendulum Fusion**!"

The spell appeared beside Yuya, displaying two Pendulum monsters flying into a fusion vortex. The vortex from the card appeared behind Yuya, awaiting the monsters to fuse.

"This allows me to perform a Fusion Summon using monsters I control, as well as monsters in my Pendulum Zone!" Yuya explained "I choose Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and my Stargazer Magician!"

Odd-Eyes leaped up from the field as Stargazer flew out of the Pendulum Zone, the two merging into a vortex

"Wielder of mysterious powers, become the bright light and dwell in the eyes of the dragon!" Yuya chanted "Fusion Summon! Come forth! Arcane dragon wielder of ancient magic! **Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**!"

A flash of bright light appeared from the fusion vortex as a floating bright red dragon with a large golden hoop on its back and a dark blue spiky tail appeared.

 **Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** LV8/DARK/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ **ATK3000** /DEF2000

"First, don't forget about Coin Dragon's ability!" Yuya said as Rune-Eyes' ATK rose

 **Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** 3000 ATK - 3500 ATK

"Now Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon will attack Clear Wing!" Yuya said, the monster charging forward at Clear Wing "Shiny Burst!"

Rune-Eyes launched a glowing blast of energy straight at Clear Wing from the massive hoop on its back

"I use Tri-Eyed Dice's ability from my Graveyard," Yugo said, "By banishing it, I can negate your attack!"

"That may be so!" Yuya said, a bit of his dueltainment voice showing up despite the dire circumstances and immense pain he was in. "But since I Fusion Summoned Rune-Eyes using a Level 5 Spellcaster, it can attack your monsters three times!"

"Three times!?" Yugo said in surprise as Rune-Eyes circled around for another attack.

"Rune-Eyes!" Yuya said, "Let's try again! Take out Clear Wing! Shiny Burst of Repeating Attacks!"

Rune-Eyes launched a second beam at Clear Wing, who was obliterated by the blast

 **Yugo:** 3500 LP - 3000 LP

"And Rune-Eyes has one more attack!" Yuya said, "Destroy Starving Venom Rune-Eyes! Shiny Burst of Repeating Attacks!"

Rune-Eyes launched its final burst of energy at Starving Venom, destroying the dragon

 **Yugo:** 3000 LP - 2300 LP

Yugo grinned as the dragon was destroyed. As Starving Venom fell, a pool of dark purple poison appeared, bubbling slightly

"You idiot!" he said gleefully, "Starving Venom's effect now activates, destroying all your Special Summoned monsters and dealing you damage equal to their ATK!"

From the pool of poison, a large geyser of the goop shot out directly at Yuya and his monsters.

"Yuya!" Reira shouted in concern

Yugo laughed in triumph as the acid sizzled and engulfed Yuya and his monsters.

"Yuya!" Reiji exclaimed as finally Rune-Eyes was covered completely by the wave.

"It's over!" Yugo said, "And now that power of yours is all mine!"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Yugo"

Suddenly, the poison cleared to show Yuya, Rune-Eyes and Coin Dragon untouched

"WHAT!?"

"Coin Dragon's ability prevents my Dragon-Type monsters from being destroyed by card effects!" Yuya said, the coin on Coin Dragon's head still glowing brightly as a golden shield appeared around him and his dragons "So my dragons were safe from your Starving Venom's ability!"

Performapal Dropgallop wasn't so lucky

 **Yuya:** 1500 LP - 700 LP

Yugo gritted his teeth in anger as both his dragons were gone

"Now, like you said before, "It's over!" Yuya shot back "Coin Dragon attacks you directly! Golden Glimmer!"

Yugo turned and dashed for the nearby Action Card, leaping over the platforms towards the card and nabbing it just in time.

"Action Card!" he exclaimed " **Big Escape** ends your Battle Phase!"

Coin Dragon stopped in the middle of its attack and returned to Yuya's side.

"I end my turn" Yuya said begrudgingly, as he could do no more.

"I draw!" Yugo said

 **Yugo:** 2300 LP, Hand 2

 **Yuya:** 700 LP, Hand 2

Yugo laughed as he looked at the card he drew. The darkness around him appeared to thicken as he held out the spell.

"I activate the Spell **Miracle Synchro Fusion**!" Yugo said, "I can Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster that requires a Synchro Monster as a material by banishing the materials from my field or Graveyard!"

"What?" Yuya said in suprise

"I banish Clear Wing and Starving Venom!" Yugo said, the spoken dragons appearing before him before fusing together.

"Dragon with wings of sky! Unleash that venomous scale of wrath, eradicate all opposing enemies!" Yugo chanted "Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 10! Dragon with wings of poison! Supreme King Venomous Dragon — **Clear Wing Venom Dragon**!"

In front of Yugo, a monster resembling a cross between Clear Wing and Starving Venom appeared. The main body was a light purple color, and upon the dragon's back was a pair of translucent green wings. Along the monster's body were several white stripes and the dragon possessed a long darker purple tail at the end of its body

 **Clear Wing Venom Dragon** LV10/DARK/Fusion/Effect/ **ATK3300** /DEF2500

Yuya's pupils glowed even brighter as both his and Yugo dark aura's darkened.

"A Synchro Fusion" Yuya muttered to himself as he gazed at the new monster "But it looks like you wasted your efforts! Even with all that, your pathetic dragon is still weaker than my Rune-Eyes! You don't stand a-"

"I activate Clear Wing Venom Dragon's ability!" Yugo exclaimed, interrupting Yuya "It negates a monster's effect and steals it! I choose Coin Dragon! Dichroic Drain!"

The vicious dragon roared as it spread its wings and shot out glowing green tendrils that latched onto Coin Dragon and drained the smaller dragon of its energy, causing it to collapse onto the ground

 **Performapal Coin Dragon** 2200 ATK - 1700 ATK

 **Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** 3500 ATK - 3000 ATK

 **Clear Wing Venom Dragon** 3300 ATK - 3800 ATK

"Then Clear Wing Venom Dragon gains 500 ATK!" Yugo continued as his dragon powered up even higher

 **Clear Wing Venom Dragon** 3800 ATK - 4300 ATK

"4300 ATK?" Yusho said in shock

"Now Clear Wing Venom Dragon will attack Rune-Eyes and wipe out the remainder of your Life Points!" Yugo said, as his dragon flew forwards "Helldive Slasher of Poison!"

The dragon charged into Rune-Eyes destroying the monster and sending a wave of energy at Yuya…which was absorbed a purple monster in a top hat

"Wh-what?" Yugo said in suprise as he noticed Yuya still standing

"You see," Yuya said, grinning maliciously "I sent the monster **Performapal Inflater Tapir** to my Graveyard in order to take the hit for me"

Inflater Tapir finished sucking up all the energy from the attack before promptly popping like a balloon

"I end my turn" Yugo said as Coin Dragon regained its effect

 **Performapal Coin Dragon** 1700 ATK - 2200 ATK

 **Clear Wing Venom Dragon** 4300 ATK - 3800 ATK

"I draw!" Yuya said

 **Yuya:** 700 LP, Hand 2

 **Yugo:** 2300 LP, Hand 1

"I activate my face down card!" Yugo quickly said before Yuya could do anything " **Follow Wing**! I then equip it to Clear Wing Venom Dragon!"

On the back of Yugo's dragon, an extra pair of pulsing yellow wings appeared. The wings glowed brightly as they formed a protective barrier around it

"Now Clear Wing cannot be destroyed by battle, and if it battles a Level 5 or above monster it can destroy it without battle" Yugo explained

"I will activate **Performapal Recasting** " Yuya continued, showing a spell displaying Hip Hippo going through a curtain and becoming Sword Fish "By shuffling my **Performapal Laugh Maker** back into my Deck, I can draw a card, plus an extra!"

Yuya quickly did so and looked at his new hand with glee.

"I now reset my Pendulum Scales with the Scale 1 **Performapal Gumgumouton** " Yuya said as the green sheep appeared opposite Timegazer in the Pendulum Zone

 **Performapal Gumgumouton** LV5/EARTH/Beast/Pendulum/Effect/ **P.S. 1** /ATK900/DEF2400

"Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether!" Yuya chanted "Pendulum Summon! Come out! My monster servants!"

"Level 4! **Performapal Whip Snake**!" Yuya shouted "Level 5! Stargazer Magician! Wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Beside Odd-Eyes and Stargazer, the purple snake in a top hat appeared

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** LV7/DARK/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 4/ **ATK2500** /DEF2000

 **Stargazer Magician** LV5/DARK/Spelllcaster/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 1/ATK1200/ **DEF2400**

 **Performapal Whip Snake** LV4/EARTH/Reptile/Effect/ **ATK1700** /DEF900

Yuya's eyes turned completely red as a small creepy smile appeared on his face and the aura around him thickened again

"I now overlay Whip Snake and Coin Dragon" Yuya declared "Witness my new strength!

"Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs!" Yuya chanted "Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon**!"

Beside Odd-Eyes the black dragon appeared, surrounded by two black swirling energy orbs

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon** RNK4/DARK/Dragon/Xyz/Effect/ **ATK2500** /DEF2000

Yuya's pupils became white as his hair again began to stick upwards, and the dark aura around him got even darker and more intense.

"I use my Dark Rebellion's ability" Yuya said, "It will take away half of your foolish dragon's ATK and add it to my dragon's! Treason Discharge!"

Dark Rebellion absorbed one of its Overlay Units as its wings began to crackle with energy before it shot out the energy at Clear Wing Venom Dragon who roared as it fell to the ground

 **Clear Wing Venom Dragon** 3800 ATK - 1900 ATK

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon** 2500 ATK - 4400 ATK

"Yes!" Reira said, "Yuya can win now!"

"And I use it again!" Yuya said, "Treason Discharge!"

Dark Rebellion roared as it again shot out its lightning at Clear Wing

"I activate Clear Wing Venom Dragon's ability!" Yugo shouted in response "It can negate your Dark Rebellion's ability and then activate it for itself!"

"What?" Yuya shouted as the opposing dragon suddenly reversed the electricity back at Dark Rebellion who roared in pain.

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon** 4400 ATK - 2200 ATK

 **Clear Wing Venom Dragon** 1900 ATK - 4100 ATK

"I guess you were planning on defeating me this turn" Yugo mocked "But you could have just used on Overlay Unit. Instead you used both, and because of that mistake you're going to lose this duel!"

"I end my turn" Yuya said, as Dark Rebellion and Clear Wing's ATKs retuned to normal

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon** 2200 ATK - 2500 ATK

 **Clear Wing Venom Dragon** 4100 ATK - 3800 ATK

"I draw!" Yugo exclaimed

 **Yugo:** 2300 LP, Hand 2

 **Yuya:** 700 LP, Hand 0

"First I will choose to use my dragon's ability to steal the effect of your Odd-Eyes" Yugo said, the dragon shooting out more green tendrils that drained Odd-Eyes of its ability, causing Clear Wing's ATK to rise again

 **Clear Wing Venom Dragon** 3800 ATK - 4300 ATK

"Now attack Odd-Eyes and end this duel!" Yugo shouted, "Helldive Slasher of Poison! And since Odd-Eyes is a Level 5 or higher monster the damage is doubled!"

Yuya quickly activated the rollerblades attached to his shoes as he zoomed towards the nearest pillar for an Action Card. Yugo leaped off of Clear Wing's back midair and slammed into Yuya, pinning the boy to the ground. Without another choice, Yuya activated a card

"I banish Odd-Eyes Guard from my Graveyard to activate its second effect!" Yuya declared, "This lets me release Odd-Eyes in order to negate all battle damage this turn!"

Odd-Eyes again vanished from the field, causing Clear Wing to stop and wait for its master's orders

"And I now activate Stargazer Magician's ability!" Yuya said, "As a Pendulum Monster I control left the field, I can Special Summon it back to my field!"

Just as quickly as it vanished, Odd-Eyes was called back onto the field and stood at the ready

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** LV7/DARK/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 4/ **ATK2500** /DEF2000

"At the very least I can get rid of that pesky Xyz Dragon!" Yugo said, redirecting his attack towards Dark Rebellion

"I use the Pendulum effect of Performapal Gumgumouton!" Yuya said, "When a monster I control battles, I can prevent its destruction!"

Gumgumouton expanded from the Pendulum Zone and shielded Dark Rebellion from Clear Wing's attack.

"I end my turn" Yugo said as his dragon lost Odd-Eyes' effect

"I draw!" Yuya said

 **Yuya:** 700 LP, Hand 1

 **Yugo:** 2300 LP, Hand 2

"I activate **Performapal Closing Act**!" Yuya said, activating a spell that showed several Performapals leaving the Dramatic Theater. "I can banish any number of "Performapal" monsters from my Graveyard to draw that amount of cards!"

Around Yuya, the spirits of the Performapals destroyed appeared before completely evaporating.

"I banish Performapal Dropgallop, Inflater Tapir, Coin Dragon and Whip Snake to draw four cards!" Yuya said, drawing new cards to replenish his hand. Yuya's grin widened as he saw the card he drew

"How about we play a game?" he asked Yugo in a taunting voice, "I activate the spell **Forgotten Aria**!"

A spell showing a Dark Magician falling into a bottomless hole appeared

"When I activate this card, you can't check my banished cards" Yuya stated quickly before explaining the rest, "Then name the monster at the bottom of my banished pile. If you're correct, nothing happens. But if you're wrong, then I get that monster back, and can then Special Summon any banished monster"

Yugo's eyebrows furrowed. He knew the first banished card was Odd-Eyes Guard, but this card needed the monster. Yuya had just banished four Performapal monsters, those being Dropgallop, Coin Dragon, Inflater Tapir and Whip Snake. However….Yugo's eyes widened

"That's right!" Yuya taunted "You have no way of knowing which Performapal I banished first! So take your guess!"

Yugo grit his teeth before finally guessing

"I guess…Performapal Inflater Tapir!" he said, pointing his finger. Yuya's banished cards glowed as they flew up, revealing the bottom monster to be…Performapal Dropgallop"

"WRONG!" Yuya said with a malicious smile, "Don't you feel stupid now!? I add Performapal Dropgallop back to my hand and can Special Summon any banished monster. I choose…your…my…."

Yuya hesitated. Obviously the best choice would be Starving Venom, because of its power. But Yuya could feel…something

"ot a demon!"

 **"Starving Venom…Its power will give you victory"**

"re not a demon!"

 _"What is that voice?"_ Yuya wondered

 **"Never mind that, summon Starving Venom!"**

"ki, you're not a demon!"

 _"R-reiji?"_ Yuya wondered

 **"Don't listen! You have to win! You must become one!"**

"Yuya Sakaki! You're not a demon!"

 **"Ignore him!"**

….

…..

"I choose your Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!

 **"NO!"**

Rising up from Yugo's banished zone, Clear Wing roared as it spread its shimmering wings out.

"I…I'm not a demon!" Yuya declared as he stood back up from the ground, the dark aura lessening slightly as the glow in his eyes died down a little

"That's right!" Reiji said, "You are Yuya Sakaki!"

"I…am Yuya Sakaki!"

The aura around Yuya faded more as his pupils became more visible.

"I activate the spell **Odd-Eyes Tuning**!" Yuya said as he pulled out a spell that showed Odd-Eyes transforming into a green ring of energy. "By sending a monster from my Deck to the GY, and Odd-Eyes monster I control can become that Level and a Tuner. I choose **Tuning Magician**!"

The tiny tuner monster appeared briefly onto the field, before flying straight through Odd-Eyes, whose Level dropped down to 1

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** Level 7 - Level 1

"I now tune Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yuya said, the two dragons both leaping into the air.

"WHAT!?" Yugo shouted in surprise as Odd-Eyes turned into an energy ring that spiraled around Clear Wing who became seven glowing orbs

 **1 + 7 = 8**

"Dragon with dual colored eyes!" Yuya chanted "Gain the shining wings of light! Soar to the summit of supremacy! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 8! Dragon with piercing eyes of breakthrough! Supreme King White Dragon - **Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon**!"

In front of Yuya, a white dragon with several blue plates appeared, roaring as its wings glowed brightly.

 **Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon** LV8/DARK/Dragon/Synchro/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 10/ATK3000/DEF2500

"First you take my dragon, then you turn it into…this!?" Yugo shouted at Yuya, "I will crush you and then take your strength for myself!"

"Since a Pendulum Monster left my field, I can use Stargazer Magician to bring it back" Yuya said calmly, unaffected by Yugo's rage.

Stargazer spun his staff, creating a portal that Odd-Eyes came back through

"Now I activate another spell!" Yuya said, " **The Phantom Knights of Possession**!"

Behind Yuya, a spell displaying a warrior being possessed by a ghost appeared.

"This card allows me to make Dark Rebellion's Rank equal to the Level of a monster I control!" Yuya said, "I select Odd-Eyes!"

Dark Rebellion and Odd-Eyes roared in unison as Dark Rebellion's Rank of 4 became Odd-Eyes' Level of 7

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon** Rank 4 - Level 7

"Now those are both..." Yugo trailed off

"I now overlay my two Level 7 monsters!" Yuya shouted as the two dragons turned into streams of light that flew into the swirling portal

"Dragon of dual colored eyes!" Yuya said, beginning his second chant "Unleash that black scale of wrath, eradicate all opposing enemies! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 7! Dragon with eyes of rage! Supreme King Black Dragon - **Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon**!"

From the spiraling gateway, a black dragon with many spikes and machinery on it s back flew straight into the air before flying back down to join its brother

 **Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon** RNK7/DARK/Dragon/Xyz/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 4/ATK3000/DEF2500

"S-so what?" Yugo asked, clearly slightly intimidated by the huge dragons. "They still pale in comparison to my majestic monster!"

"Yugo!" Yuya tried again. "Please, this duel doesn't have to end like this!"

"Shut up!" Yugo cried, "SHUT UP! You don't know what I've had to go through! How I had to grow up scavenging for resources, how I had to fight people just to get enough cards for my Deck, how I lost the only things that ever mattered to me!"

"Yugo, please!" Yuzu managed to cry out from the capsule she was in, "I know that this isn't you right now!"

"I remember our duel back in the Friendship Cup!" Serena added, "That was a duel I truly enjoyed! Don't make me come down there and hit you again!"

"Yugo, you idiot!" Rin shouted, "Stop now, or else I'll hit you even harder!"

"R-rin" Yugo managed to stammer, the dark aura around him lessening slightly. Unfortunately just then, Arc-V began to glow again, and absorbed Rin into it.

"RIN!" Yugo screamed as the aura around him flare up, almost knocking Yuya off his feet. He spun to face Leo and shouted again, "Once I'm done with him I'm going to kill you, you bastard!"

"I activate Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon's ability!" Yuya said, extending his hand. "I can destroy all monsters you control, then Odd-Eyes gains ATK equal to your Clear Wing's ATK! Dichroic Force!"

Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon roared as it shot out a shockwave that headed straight at Clear Wing.

"That's funny" Yugo said, returning his attention to the duel "I activate Clear Wing's ability to negate that effect and turn it back on you!"

Clear Wing absorbed the shockwave and shot out the same energy back Yuya's monsters, destroying them both.

 **Clear Wing Venom Dragon** 4300 ATK - 7300 ATK

"If that was your best, then I'm disappointed" Yugo said,

Yuya just smiled

"I knew you'd do that" Yuya said, "Because I can now use my Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon's effect to destroy all the cards in my Pendulum Zone and place it into the zone!"

Both Timegazer and Gumgumouton exploded into light shards as Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon rose up into the scale

 **Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon** RNK4/DARK/Dragon/Xyz/Pendulum/Effect/ **P.S. 4** /ATK3000/DEF2500

Yugo gritted his teeth nervously before laughing unsurely

"But you only have one monster now" he said, "You can't Pendulum Summon anymore!"

"I activate Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon's Pendulum effect!" Yuya said, "As it is the only monster in my Pendulum Zone, I can place a Pendulum Monster from my Deck into the Pendulum Zone. I select my **Performapal Ignition Eagle**!"

Rising up into the opposite Pendulum Zone from Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon, a brown bird wearing a blue top hat appeared

 **Performapal Ignition Eagle** LV5/DARK/Winged-Beast/Pendulum/Effect/ **P.S. 10** /ATK1000/DEF1000

"A scale of 10?" Yugo asked in surprise

"With my current scales, I can Pendulum Summon any monsters from Levels 5 through 9, all at the same time!" Yuya said, beginning his chant **"** Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now! My monster!"

One large spiral of light shot out of the portal formed and crashed onto the field

"Come forth!" Yuya called, "The dragon with piercing eyes of breakthrough! Level 8! Supreme King White Dragon - Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon!"

Yuya's dragon remerged onto the field, with a proud roar and a bright glow from its wings.

 **Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon** LV8/DARK/Dragon/Synchro/Pendulum/Effect/P.S. 10/ATK3000/DEF2500

"And second time's the charm!" Yuya said, "I activate Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon's effect to destroy your Clear Wing and gain ATK equal to Clear Wing's ATK! Dichroic Force!"

Odd-Eyes roared as it shot out another stream of energy. Without its effect to guard it, Clear Wing was destroy as Odd-Eyes' ATK rose

 **Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon** 3000 ATK - 10300 ATK

"An ATK of 10,300!?" Reira said in both awe and disbelief

Yugo grinned

"You really are an idiot" he said, "When Clear Wing is destroyed, I can negate the effects of all monsters you control, banish them and then inflict damage to you equal to their combined ATK!"

From where Clear Wing fell, a pool of dark purple poison appeared, before a pillar of poison sprayed directly at Odd-Eyes.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell **Odd-Eyes Swap**!" Yuya said, revealing the final card in his hand "I Tribute Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon to Special Summon an "Odd-Eyes" Pendulum Monster from my Extra Deck or GY!"

Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon flew up into the air, avoiding Clear Wing's wave of poison as in its place…

"I revive my Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!

...a red dragon dropped down onto the filed, stomping its feet as it roared

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** LV7/DARK/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/ **ATK2500/** DEF2000

"N-no way!" Yugo shouted as the new dragon appeared

"Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya called, "Attack Yugo directly! Spiral Strike Burst!"

Odd-Eyes charged forwards and shot a stream of flames that collided directly with Yugo, finishing off his LP

 **Yugo:** 2300 LP - 0 LP

 **WINNER**

Yuya breathed a sigh of relief as he dropped to his knees. Holding back the power of Zarc had drained all his energy…..

Yuya screamed as the dark aura around him flared back up. His face twisted into a wicked sneer as veins appeared onto it. Yuya's pupils vanished again as they completely whited out.

" **WE WILL BECOME ONE**!" Yuya shouted as he stood up and walked towards the fallen Yugo. Reiji attempted to run over to him, but was thrown back

 **"WE WILL BECOME ONE!"** Yugo echoed, pulling out his Clear Wing and Starving Venom which began to glow. In response, Yuya's two dragons also began glowing as the two boys neared each other

" **WE WILL BECOME ONE!"** both shouted in unison as they reached each other, a flash of dark energy shooting out and throwing everyone nearby onto the walls.

As the four dragons all materialized behind their masters, the spirits of Yuto and Yuri both appeared, both also consumed by the same aura

 **"WE WILL BECOME ONE!"** all four shouted as a dark energy consumed the entire room

* * *

 **OC Cards:**

 **Speedroid Baiken Borg** LV5/DARK/Machine/Effect/ATK2000/DEF1900

Effect: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by banishing a "Speedroid" monster from your GY. Once per turn, you can Special Summon a "Speedroid" monster from your hand, but its effects are negated, also it becomes a DARK-Attribute monster. You can pay 500 LP: Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster using monsters you control or in your hand as Fusion Materials (including this card)

 **Odd-Eyes Guard** Trap/Normal

Effect: Tribute an "Odd-Eyes" monster you control: You take no battle damage for the rest of the turn. During the End Phase, you lose LP equal to the original ATK of the Tributed monster. You can banish this card from your GY: Tribute an "Odd-Eyes" monster you control: You take no battle damage for the rest of this turn.

 **Clear Wing Venom Dragon** LV10/DARK/Fusion/Effect/ATK3300/DEF2500

"Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" + 1 DARK Dragon-Type Fusion Monster

Effect: Once per turn, you can target a monster your opponent controls: Negate its effects, and if you do, this card gains that monster's original effect until the End Phase, also it gains 500 ATK. Once per turn, during either player's turn, if a monster activates an effect, you can negate that effect, then you can activate it as if this card activated that effect. If this card is destroyed, you can negate the effects of all monsters your opponent controls, and if you do, banish them. Then, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent for each one

 **Performapal Closing Act** Spell/Normal

Effect: Banish any number of "Performapal" monsters from your GY: Draw cards equal to the number of cards banished. You can banish this card from your GY (except the turn it was sent there) to draw a card for every "Performapal" monster you control.

 **Forgotten Aria** Spell/Quick-Play

Effect: When activating this card, your opponent cannot check cards that are banished. Your opponent declares the name of the first monster found at the bottom of your Banished Zone. If they are incorrect, then add that monster to your hand, then you can Special Summon a banished monster from either player's Banished Zone

 **Odd-Eyes Tuning** Spell/Normal

Effect: Target an "Odd-Eyes" monster you control. Send a monster from your Deck to the GY, and if you do, the targeted monster becomes the same Level as the sent monster, also it is treated as a Tuner. You can banish this card from your GY: Special Summon the monster sent to the GY by this card's effect.

 **Odd-Eyes Swap** Spell/Quick-Play

Effect: Tribute an "Odd-Eyes" monster you control: Special Summon an "Odd-Eyes" monster from your Extra Deck or GY, also the summoned monster is unaffected by card effects until the End Phase. You can discard an "Odd-Eyes" card: Add this card to your hand.

* * *

 **AN:**

Honestly, not really my best story ever

 _ **But screw it, we're sick so this feels better than nothing**_

 **And we wanted to find a use for Clear Wing Venom Dragon**

 _So, you peeps better review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and rev it up and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and dab and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and reviewv and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review-_

Well we hope to see you guys again

 _and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review and review….AND REVIEW_

Not that many reviews though

-S **c** a _l_ ** _c_** h **o** p _W_ ** _a_** r **r** i _o_ ** _r_**


End file.
